


Champagne Problems

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: late night gang #3Eliza and Ronnie x champagne problems
Relationships: elizabeth queen/Ronnie stein
Kudos: 1





	Champagne Problems

Time was frozen. The world was silent. The first time in history Eliza wished for a superhero crisis and there was nothing but the sound of breathing in return.

"Ronnie..." She broke the silence. It had been quiet for too long. She hated the quiet. She hated not knowing what he was thinking. "I-"

"Is it Jason?" He looked over at her. He was standing about 4 feet away from her. His voice was quiet. Hurt. Not angry. Not yet at least.

"Ronnie-"

"You have a kid together." He continued. He was probably just as terrified to know what she was thinking.

" _We_ have a kid- We have a toddler-"

"No." He interrupted her again " _You_ and _him_. You have a toddler. I love her like my own but she isn't mine." He turned away from her again, looking at the wall. "Is it because of him?" He asked again, his voice growing more impatient.

Eliza shook her head slightly. Not enough to be noticed and not long enough for it to even be considered an answer.

"This isn't the first time." Ronnie said, breaking the silence from Eliza's answer. "Happened 2 years ago too." He crossed his arms, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt on his arm.

"Ronnie-"

"I should have left then. If not then, when Megan came around."

"Ronnie!"

He turned to her again. "I'm here when you need me. Only when you need me. You love him. Just admit it. We can both move on then."

"I-"

"Why let it go on this long? You run back to him so often, you could have done this sooner."

"Can I talk?" Eliza took a step forward, Ronnie took a step back. She froze in her spot.

"Do you love him? No more games. No more dancing around it. Yes or no?" Ronnie turned his body towards her. The distance remained the same.

"That's not fair and you know it." Eliza told him, tears building up in her eyes.

"There's my answer." Ronnie uncrossed his arms and walked past Eliza, heading towards the door to leave the main office of Verdant.

"Ronnie, wait-" Eliza grabbed his hand but immediately pulled back.

Ronnie paused, jerking his own hand away after she pulled back. He looked down at it, there were small burn marks on his shirt sleeve.

Eliza looked down at her hand, then pushed the thought aside to look at Ronnie. "Jason has been in my life for years."

"Are you okay?" Ronnie asked, focused still on her hand.

She shook her head, ignoring his question. "He's gonna be in my life. that isn't going to change. But you-"

"Proposed. In front of our friends and our families. And I was turned done." Ronnie held up his hand. "You don't feel comfortable committing, I understand that. You don't. But I do."

"You're not listening to me-"

"And you aren't listening to yourself." Ronnie took another step back. "You always push me away. You pull back. And Jason is always there right after. I'm not living my life like this, Elizabeth."

"I didn't ask you to propose."

"So I'm supposed to share you for the rest of our lives? Never marry? Lose you to him every time we have a fight?"

"Marriage isn't stopping that from happening. It makes it legally more complicated. It doesn't take away my free will."

"So you admit it then?" Ronnie asked, crossing his arms yet again. "It's always going to be Jason."

"Ronnie-"

"Is your hand okay?" He interrupted, bringing his attention to the hand that she kept a hold on in her cardigan.

"It's fine." She mumbled, knowing it was a lie. But she wanted to focus on the current topic.

"I'll get my shit then." Ronnie turned around to leave again.

"Ronnie!" Eliza chased after him as he left the room.

He quickly turned around, stopping her in her tracks before either of them were back in the public eye.

"There are lots of people down there. Two of which like to report gossip about your family. You really want to do this in front of them?"

"I want you to listen to me for _two fucking_ minutes."

"I've listened. I've listened for _four fucking_ years." He repeated her tone back to her. "It's Jason for you." He took a step back to put more space between them.

"I'll go pack my stuff." He told her before turning back around and continuing down the hall to leave the club.


End file.
